The New Chinchilla
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: There is a new girl in Simon and Jeanette's school. A chinchilla named Carrie. She has had a rough past with few friends. Simon, Jeanette, and their friends, Cheyenne and Fred, want to change that because they all had gone down very similar roads. What will they do to make her feel welcome? And what bizarre twist will I add this time? Rated T just to be safe. Mostly SxJ, OCxOC.
1. Carrie the New Girl

**Yes, once again, I am writing a Simon and Jeanette story. In this one, they befriend a new girl (a chinchilla) at their school. I don't own the Chipmunks, but I can claim OC's like Cheyenne, Fred, and the chinchilla. Based off of the movies as always. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Carrie the New Girl**

It was a rainy school day. There was much groaning in the halls. But those members of the _Eagle Tribune_, West Eastman's school newspaper, were unaffected. Among the humans and chipmunks and squirrel (as Fred was the only squirrel on the paper) were the love struck co-editors-in-chief, Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller. Jeanette spoke up, "Okay, everyone! It may be raining out, but we can still make this a good day, just as always!"

"Yeah! Today's a good day to write!" Cheyenne called out in agreement.

Everyone got fired up, hoping to make the _Eagle Tribune _as successful as ever. Simon smiled at everyone's raging spirits. He turned to Jeanette and kissed her on the nose. Then, he rubbed his nose against hers. "I am so lucky to have a girl like you, Jeanette. I thank my lucky stars everyday for you."

"Aw! Simon, I do that same thing. You are the absolute sweetest chipmunk ever," Jeanette spoke to him. This was one of their many lovey-dovey moments. However, something was different this time.

"Ex-excuse me? Is this the publications office for the _Eagle Tribune_?" a small voice asked. Several faces turned to the source of the voice. The source was a white chinchilla wearing a navy blue skirt and a periwinkle jacket. She had big, bright blue eyes. "Um, I, uh, I'm new here, so I'm still trying to find my way around. Is it too late to join the paper staff?"

"It's never too late," Jeanette smiled and approached the chinchilla. "You want to join? You're on! What is your name?"

"I'm C-Carrie," the chinchilla stammered. She seemed nervous. Maybe it was because the school was so big. Maybe it was because she was new.

"Nice to meet you, Carrie. I'm—" Jeanette began to introduce herself.

"You're Jeanette. I know so because I, uh, I love the music you and your sisters make," Carrie stated. "You're my favorite of the three!"

"Aww!" Jeanette felt that the moment was heartwarming. "That's so sweet of you. You seem nervous, Carrie. Don't be nervous. The _Eagle Tribune _staff is always welcoming to new members. Is today your first day?"

"Yes," Carrie nodded shyly.

"In that case, why don't I introduce you to everyone? Would you like that, Carrie?" Jeanette winked at her and asked.

"Yes, please," Carrie nodded and said quietly. Jeanette gently took Carrie's paw in her own and guided her around the publications office. She smiled and was wide-eyed when she saw that Jeanette had taken her to Simon first.

"You're familiar with my boyfriend, Simon, right?" Jeanette asked. Carrie nodded excitedly.

"He's my favorite Chipmunk," Carrie admitted shyly. Simon smiled at her.

"He's my favorite, too," Jeanette whispered playfully. She guided her around more, introducing her to every staff member of the paper. Once they got to Cheyenne, Jeanette introduced, "This is Cheyenne Grays. She's an amazing friend of mine and a relatively new music artist. Cheyenne, this is Carrie."

"Nice to meet you, Carrie," Cheyenne smiled.

"N-nice to meet you, too," Carrie returned the greeting. "I like your album. You're a really good singer, Cheyenne. I like your music."

"Oh, thanks," Cheyenne thanked her. "Carrie, I think that if you stick with the paper, you'll find some great friends here."

"I'm sure my older brother found friends on the football team," Carrie mumbled.

"You have a brother?" Jeanette asked. The chinchilla nodded. "Oh. That's interesting. Is he one of those arrogant football players?"

"Sometimes," Carrie squeaked. "But he is pleasant to be around for the most part." She grasped her white, fluffy tail in her paws. "I am kind of scared. I'm afraid that girls will pick on me like at my old school."

"Trust me, I've been there," Cheyenne and Jeanette stated at the exact same time. They gave her words of reassurance and said that if she wanted, she could have lunch in the publications office with them. She graciously accepted.

"Hey, girls," Simon greeted as he and Fred walked up to them as they ate.

"Hi, Simon! Oh, goodness. Carrie, I forgot to introduce you to Fred. Fred, this is Carrie, the newest member of our staff," Jeanette introduced Carrie to Fred.

"How do you do?" Fred asked and held out his paw.

"G-good thanks," the chinchilla answered and kindly shook it.

"A rainy day like this sure is rare," Simon smiled and decided to try and make conversation. "I kind of like it. How about you all?"

"I guess I can see why you would like it. For starters, we hardly ever get any. Secondly, it kind of encourages me to relax," Cheyenne agreed. There were murmurs of agreement.

"As long as we don't get flooded, I'm fine," Fred spoke up.

When Simon and Fred left to throw their trash out, Carrie said to them, "You two are so lucky! I wish I had a boyfriend."

"You're a cute girl!" Jeanette said supportively.

"Jeanie's right! I'm sure you'll have guys lined up on your doorstep in no time!" Cheyenne agreed.

"Oh, thanks!" Carrie smiled and thanked them. She had only just met them and already they had been so nice to her. "D-d-does this make us friends?"

"Of course! Unless…you don't want to be our friend," Jeanette told her.

"No, no, I do! I _really _do! I'm just…scared. This is such a huge change and…making friends…isn't easy for me," Carrie admitted. "I've always been so alone. Excluded. A wallflower. I'm either a target or just another face."

"Oh!" Jeanette exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Carrie, sensing she was going to cry. "Don't worry, Carrie."

"You're none of those things to us. We'd love to be your friends. We'll be your best friends if that is what it takes to make you feel welcome," Cheyenne grasped her paw and assured her.

"Thanks," Carrie's voice cracked.

"Hey, sis," a voice greeted. A male white chinchilla was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a West Eastman varsity football jacket.

"Connor!" Carrie exclaimed and smiled. She seemed to be very familiar with the other chinchilla. "Oh! Girls, this is my brother, Connor."

"Hi," Jeanette waved.

"How are you?" Cheyenne asked. She was never a big fan of football players. Her ex-boyfriend was a football player. The key word: 'was'.

"Good, thanks. So, you found some new friends, Carrie?" Connor asked his sister. When she nodded, he held a thumb up in approval.

"There you are, Connor. I was—oh, hey, Jeanette. Simon still here?" Alvin ran up to Connor, but then saw that they were at the door of the publications office.

"Yes," Jeanette nodded. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Alvin answered plainly.


	2. New Glasses

**I am so sorry about taking so long to update. I normally _never _take this long. My power was out for almost two weeks. This is understandable for those of you who have heard about Hurricane Sandy. She was a _beast_!**

**Simon: So, here's a short, yet eventful chapter. Jeanette and I don't do much of anything romantic in this chapter, I'm afraid. We will get to that.**

**Jeanette: How about now?**

**Simon: Okay. (Rubs noses with Jeanette)**

**Well, they cuddle a little. The hurricane was a very beastly beast! But it gave me a lot of time to brainstorm. **

**Carrie: Please enjoy this quick installment.**

**Chapter 2: New Glasses**

Carrie got home from her first day of school. When the white chinchilla walked in the doorway, there sat her male legal guardian, Julian Monroe, in a wooden chair in the living room. He wore simple jeans, a stained white t-shirt, and had a deep tan and beady eyes. He was also balding, but he took care of that by purchasing a toupee. Carrie would have laughed at the toupee if she was not afraid of Julian. He greeted her, "Oh, it's _you_." She tried to shrug it off, just as always. Julian always saw her—just her—as an over glorified rat. He never thought this of Connor because he was the only chinchilla Julian knew who could play football and play it well. He thought of Carrie as a talking, bushy tailed rat. Sadly, he thought nothing more of her. He then told her, "Your old eye doctor mailed us your new glasses. Go in the kitchen if you want them."

Without a word in response, Carrie scampered into the kitchen to find her female legal guardian, Lisa, waiting for her. She was a tall, slim woman who was wearing a black blazer and matching long skirt. She had caring brown eyes and wavy red hair that fell to her shoulders. In her fingers was a small, white paper bag. "Here you go, Carrie." Lisa bent down and released the bag as Carrie grasped it in her paws. The white chinchilla opened the tiny back and pulled out a pair of periwinkle glasses.

"Ooh, they're periwinkle! My favorite color!" Carrie squealed with delight and placed them over her big, blue eyes. Her eyes immediately adjusted to the lenses. She looked around and gasped in awe. Until the moment she put on the glasses, she thought her vision was perfect. But when she put them on, everything was slightly, yet noticeably clearer. "Wow." She smiled as she gazed around. So far, her day was not bad at all. She made new friends, got a new pair of glasses in her favorite color, and all her teachers were nice to her and each one gave her a run-down on what each of them taught within the marking period. She scurried into her room, excited by her positively eventful day. After doing her homework, she heard the front door open and knew that her brother was home from football practice.

"So, how was your first day on a new team?" she heard Julian ask him. Julian was always nice and pleasant to Connor, but never to Carrie.

"Not bad. Everyone seemed pretty impressed with me," Connor had replied.

"That's my boy," Julian chuckled in the living room. Carrie felt hurt. She knew the only reason Julian didn't like her was because she wasn't an athlete like her older brother. He even made a point on several occasions to call her a scrawny rat when he saw her. Lisa finally told him to knock it off. She was the one who was nice to her. She treated her like a daughter and did not abuse her or snap at her spontaneously snap at her for no reason at all. In short, Lisa was not Julian.

The next day, on the bus, Carrie showed her new glasses to Cheyenne and Jeanette. She had also decided to wear the hair on her head in a low ponytail. To the chinchilla's new glasses, Jeanette commented, "They look adorable on you!"

"Thanks!" Carrie giggled. "I was so happy they came in periwinkle. It's my favorite color!"

"It is? Hmm. I always liked periwinkle, but my favorite color is purple," Jeanette informed her. "So, how was your first day yesterday?"

"Not bad. Much better than my old school," Carrie replied, recalling how much she had been bullied. "Thank you so much for reaching out to me and being my friend. Like I said yesterday, it isn't exactly an easy thing for me to do. It meant a lot to me when you became my friend, Jeanette."

"Aw! That's so sweet! You seemed like you needed a friend and you…well, in a few ways, you kind of remind me of myself. Generally, I'm quite nervous and shy, too. That hasn't been so extreme lately, but it used to be. I think I took a turn for the better and more confident when Simon and I started dating. It made me realize that it's nice to have people around who care," Jeanette explained and smiled at Carrie, who smiled back.

"I think I get it," Carrie nodded. "Do you have problems at home?"

"No. I used to. My sister, Brittany, used to pick on me a lot," Jeanette answered.

"Well, the male of my legal guardians…he hates me. He said so himself," Carrie explained glumly with her large ears drooping. "Many times before."

"Oh," Jeanette tried giving her sympathy. She placed a paw on Carrie's shoulder. "Does the other one like you?" When Carrie nodded, Jeanette smiled and said, "If she cares about you, you shouldn't bother with what he thinks, or be bothered by it."

"I guess you're right," Carrie admitted. She had always admired Jeanette as a Chipette and a role model. For such a young chipmunk, she seemed so wise and enlightened. Maybe it was wisdom, but it could have been partially common sense (which is not as common as it once was). She looked over to Cheyenne, who was staring out the window as if she was oblivious to the rest of the world and the world was oblivious to her. "Is Cheyenne alright?"

"Sometimes, she just completely zones out and gets lost in thought. She'll be fine," Jeanette assured. She knew what her best friend was thinking about. Every now and then, Cheyenne's ex-boyfriend crossed her mind. _At least she has Fred now,_ Jeanette thought to herself. The squirrel always took a different bus to school. He was very faithful to Cheyenne. He was not going to make the mistake of judging her, like Mark did. Eventually, one of them would have to fill Carrie in on that. Jeanette decided to bear that burden. She told Carrie everything that happened between the junior prom and Cheyenne's album. On several occasions, while listening to the story, Carrie could not help but let her jaw drop, shocked by what Cheyenne had undergone.

"Well, at least she has Fred now," Carrie decided to remain optimistic.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Jeanette smiled.

When they got into the school, Simon wrapped his arm around Jeanette and they rubbed noses. Cheyenne whispered to Carrie, "They do that all the time. It's like their trademark."

"Jeanette is lucky. So are you. You have such caring boyfriends," Carrie replied. She did see a brown chinchilla on the bus that looked very cute in her point of view. She wondered if he had or even wanted a girlfriend. She asked Cheyenne about it.

Cheyenne responded, "Oh, him? That's Chad. He's on the paper. You like him?"

"A lot," Carrie admitted shyly.

"Well, I'm going to get you to talk to him." When lunch finally came around, Cheyenne dragged Carrie over to where Chad was sitting in the publications office. She asked him, "You know Carrie, right, Chad?"

"Oh! You're the new girl!" Chad recalled. He had big, dark eyes that Carrie found simply alluring. "Nice to meet you!" He held out his paw to her.

"N-nice to meet you, too," Carrie stammered and graciously shook his paw with hers.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this, but…you're really cute," Chad said to her.

"Really?" she asked. She blushed underneath her facial fur. No one had said that to her before.

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "I like your glasses."

"Thank you," Carrie giggled and twirled her ponytail around one of her fingers. They sat together, ate, and talked.

"Mission accomplished," Cheyenne muttered to herself with satisfaction.

**Well, that was the second chapter! Thank you all for being so patient.**


	3. The Double Date

**And now, here's a romantic third chapter. By the way, I have been thinking about putting Carrie in my crossover. For those of you who have read my latest crossover, I'm sure you are enthused by this, or at least interested. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Double Date**

Towards the end of the period, Carrie and Chad made plans for a date, but each of them was holding in a consuming nervousness. Carrie went to Jeanette for help. The favor she was going to ask required the help of someone in a strong relationship with someone else. Carrie walked up behind Jeanette and spoke, "Jeanette?"

Jeanette turned around and smiled at her, "Hey, Carrie! How are things going between you and Chad? Cheyenne told me everything."

"Swell. Too swell, actually. Um, we made plans for a date…" Carrie began nervously.

"That's great!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"But, um, it's my first date…ever. I'm really, really nervous, Jeanette! Do you think you could…talk to Simon about going on a double date with Chad and I? Please?" Carrie begged. She wasn't sure she could break the ice on her own. That unsure feeling was where the nervousness came from. "Please, Jeanette? I don't think I can get the ball rolling on my own!"

"Carrie," Jeanette began, gazing into pleading sky blue eyes, "I'll talk to Simon."

"Thank you!" Carrie squealed with delight. "Um, Chad told me about this pizzeria called Fabio's. Do you know about it?"

"Oh, I love Fabio's! The food is great, the owner is nice, and the first time I went there, Simon and I declared ourselves to be officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" Jeanette exclaimed. She would remember that night for a long time. The _Eagle Tribune _staff had a party there after an edition of the paper had exploded with popularity and piqued the interest of the entire school. Simon, Jeanette, Mark, and Cheyenne sat in a booth. They each had just ordered drinks. Mark commented on how weird it was when Fabio didn't flip out when he saw the Chipmunk and Chipette, Simon and Jeanette. He had come up with some crazy theory, and Cheyenne claimed that she dated him for his imagination. He hugged her, and she asked Simon and Jeanette if they were dating. That's when they decided to make their relationship official and fully admit their feelings for each other. It was one of the greatest moments of her life.

"Wow! That sounds romantic!" Carrie exclaimed in awe.

"It was," Jeanette nodded as she looked back at the memory. She was so happy when Simon said the words 'So it's official; we're dating'. "I'll go talk to Simon." So, she did. She went to her boyfriend. "Hey, Simon, can I ask you something?"

"Carrie wants us to double date, too?" Simon guessed. He knew his guess was accurate when he saw the surprised look on Jeanette's furry face. "Chad just requested the same thing."

"Well, do you want to? Carrie seems so nervous," Jeanette asked.

"Sure. Chad actually seemed nervous, too. He said 'I've never had a girlfriend before. I'm really nervous about this first date. Can you and Jeanette please come with us?'" Simon stated. "And he's usually calm about…well, everything."

So, later that evening, at Fabio's, the two chipmunks and two chinchillas sat at a booth. Carrie and Chad sat on one side, and Simon and Jeanette sat on the other side. Chad started off with, "So, Carrie, um, how do you like West Eastman so far?" He glanced at Simon, who gave him a very subtle nod.

"Um, not bad so far. Everyone seems friendly. I'm glad about that because I never really had a lot of friends before," Carrie replied. Jeanette beamed encouragingly at her.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that," Chad responded. His dark eyes widened with genuine surprise.

"I'm really shy, so it's n-not easy to make friends. I've mostly been a lonely wallflower," Carrie confessed. She chuckled to herself and stated, "So lonely that this is actually the first date I've ever had."

"Really?" Chad asked with lit-up eyes. "It's my first date, too!"

"It is?" Carrie asked. It was her turn to be surprised.

"This is cute," Jeanette commented. She could not help but smile. She placed her head on Simon's shoulder, and Simon laid his head on hers. "Don't you find this adorable, Simon?"

"I do. It's very cute," Simon responded. "I think they are going to have a good relationship."

"Yeah," Jeanette agreed. Her mind was not far, but still elsewhere. She remembered when Simon was in a coma. She'd visit him in the hospital whenever she could and she would read to him and tell him what was going on and she even got his yearbook signed by more than half of their school. He had defied all logic and urged himself awake from his coma just because Jeanette was in desperate need of emotional support. They both hoped that Carrie and Chad would develop a relationship as strong as their own, because there was no denying that it was meant to last.

"Carrie, um, I was just wondering…well, let me start with this. We just met and I already really, really like you. You're an interesting girl and a cute chinchilla. Would like to be…my girlfriend?" Chad asked Carrie.

Nervousness welled up inside the white chinchilla again. She glanced to Jeanette. The Chipette's lavender eyes sent an urging message for her to say 'yes'. Carrie knew that she had a huge crush on Chad. She turned back to Chad and gazed into his deep, dark, glistening eyes. She stammered in answer, "Y-yes. I would love to. I really, really like you, too. I saw you on the bus this morning and I felt…attracted to you." They both blushed beneath their facial fur. While blushing, they coordinated their tails to wrap around the tail of the other chinchilla.

"Aww!" Jeanette cooed. She found the two chinchillas to be simply adorable. Then, she noticed that Simon had wrapped his tail around hers. She looked into his blue green eyes and kissed him right on the lips. When she broke away, she giggled, "You think this is a heartwarming moment, too. I know you do."

"It kind of reminds me of us when we started dating," Simon smiled and told her. "Do you ever miss those times?"

"Mm, sometimes," Jeanette answered. Her face was close to his. They wound up rubbing noses and kissing again. They looked over to Carrie and Chad. With their tails entwined, they stared endearingly into each other's eyes.

"Carrie, what's your favorite color?" Chad asked.

"Periwinkle," Carrie replied, still focused on Chad's eyes.

"Really? In that case, as sort of a girlfriend/boyfriend pet name, would you mind if I called you 'Carrie-winkle'?" Chad asked.

"Carrie-winkle?" Carrie repeated. She smiled and beamed at him through her glasses. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm happy that you do," Chad smiled back.

"Hey, Chad? In return, may I call you…Captain Snuggly?" Carrie asked.

"Captain Snuggly?" Chad echoed.

"I can come up with something better if you want!" Carrie immediately claimed.

"No, no, no! I love it," Chad claimed. "I love it, Carrie-winkle."


	4. One Bad Play

**Just a little something in advance. I'm sorry if part of this chapter lacks detail. I'm not really a fan of football, but Alvin plays it and this seemed like a good chapter to have as Jeanette and Simon finally get a _small _glimpse of how Carrie is treated by Julian. Just the tip of the iceberg. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: One Bad Play**

The following night, West Eastman was playing a home game. Since Connor was on the football team, Carrie was going to the game, and she brought Chad with her. Lisa said to her husband, "I think it's nice that Carrie got a boyfriend."

"Eh," Julian shrugged, not caring in the least.

"Hey, Carrie! Chad!" the chinchillas heard Jeanette call out to them. The Chipette had dragged Simon all the way to them.

"Hey, guys," Chad smiled and greeted.

"I hope our brothers do well, Carrie," Simon said to the white furred chinchilla. Though, he was thinking about how he always got bored at the football games.

"I hope so, too," Carrie agreed.

Soon after, the game got started. It seemed to go back and forth. The away team tackled like ruthless savages. Simon whispered to Jeanette, "Sports are one of the few things I don't understand. I mean, I get the cross country terms because Thomas explained them to us, but this sport is a different story."

"We haven't seen him in a while," Jeanette recalled thoughtfully. "You know, if they had cross country and track for chipmunks, you'd be great at it."

"Do you really think so?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Jeanette smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, there was a huge uproar. The bespectacled chipmunks looked out to the field to see a tiny West Eastman body twitching and the referee holding back an away team player. No, there were two West Eastman players down. One of them had a long white tail. Everything immediately made sense. The away player tried to literally crush Alvin and Connor.

In the locker room, Alvin and Connor were each on a small gurney. Brittany was crying tears of joy on Alvin's gurney. The Chipmunk had finally regained consciousness. Simon and Theodore accompanied them to check on their brother. On the other gurney, Connor was asking Carrie, "Did we win?"

"The game is still going on," she informed her brother.

"Nuts! Where are Julian and Lisa?"

"Julian is screaming at the top of his lungs, scolding the coach for not penalizing your opponents more. Lisa is getting condolences from crowd members."

"Condolences because I got hurt?"

"Condolences because her husband is making a buffoon of himself."

"At least he cares," Connor said innocently. Carrie wanted to tell her brother that Julian only cared about him, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Alvin!" Dave exclaimed as he ran into the locker room.

"Hey, Dave," Alvin greeted casually. "My lips feel wet." Truth be told, he had a massive nosebleed. The last time his nose bled so badly was when Theodore punched him in the face. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh…" Brittany was not sure how to answer. "Let me just say that I probably shouldn't kiss you right now."

"Alvin, do you want a tissue?" Theodore asked his brother.

"Why? Is my nose runny?" Alvin asked, still unaware his nose was bleeding.

"Something similar that," Simon muttered. Theodore handed Alvin the tissue. After wiping his nose, he saw a big red stain all over where his nose had been.

"My nose is bleeding!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Blood?! I'm not going up there! I am not going up there!" Jeanette exclaimed from the wheels of the gurney. Ever since her hip was cut by a scalpel (the first time), she had been very squeamish of blood. The sight of blood could probably send her into a panic attack.

"In that case, I'm coming down to you, Jeanie," Simon declared and climbed down to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Simon," Jeanette thanked her boyfriend sheepishly. She hugged him for comfort.

"AUGH!" Connor groaned in pain. "I think that moron dug his cleats into my tail!" Carrie placed a finger on her brother's damaged tail, which caused him to release a pained whimper. She looked at him apologetically. He muttered, "It is okay, sis."

"That dumb—" Julian began ranting to his wife as they walked in. He saw Carrie and screamed, "MOVE, YOU STUPID RAT!" Carrie took a step back, and Chad wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Lisa yelled at her husband.

"Why did he—?" Chad began in whisper.

"I'll tell you later," Carrie interrupted in equal whisper. She thought that if she were to speak up any louder, she would burst into tears. The brown chinchilla kissed her on the cheek, hoping to calm her nerves. A small smile spread across Carrie's lips. She thanked, still in small whispers, "Thanks, Captain Snuggly."

"Now I know what Carrie meant," Jeanette murmured.

"What?" Simon asked, requiring verification of what she meant.

"She said that her adoptive father…" Jeanette began, but trailed off. She didn't have to finish the sentence. After watching Julian yell at Carrie, Simon understood what Jeanette meant. "It's worse than she was letting on. Carrie?"

Carrie went over to Jeanette. She said to her, "Now you see how much that control freak hates me."

"Oh, Carrie! Come here!" Jeanette hugged her chinchilla friend in hopes to comfort her. Simon placed a paw on Carrie's shoulder, while Chad's tail snaked its way around hers and tightened around it.

"Thanks, everyone," Carrie thanked her friends for their efforts. "Gosh, I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not," Jeanette insisted.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you are," Simon added.

"One thing you are is…my Carrie-winkle," Chad finished. With their tails still entwined, he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Brittany, it hurts there, too," Alvin said. Brittany was trying to find the perfect place to kiss him, but every body part she tried, he said it hurt.

"Well, where doesn't it hurt?" Brittany demanded in frustration. Alvin then smiled deviously. "Not in front of everyone, Alvin!"

"Relax! I meant my ear!" Alvin snapped.

"Oh!" Brittany nodded and kissed his ear. He wrapped his arms around her head and yanked to his lips. They both were laughing as they made out. This made Theodore very uncomfortable, because Claire had taken Eleanor home because the blonde Chipette fell asleep during the game.


	5. Carrie's Rough Day

**Chapter 5: Carrie's Rough Day**

A few days later, Simon, Jeanette, Cheyenne, Chad, and Carrie were all sitting in the lunchroom for a change. Fred was sick that day. A couple of human girls passed by Carrie with her back turned. One of them asked the other, "Did you see what that little nerd was wearing today?"

"She's the geekiest new girl I've ever seen," the other sneered. Carrie knew that they were talking about her. Her ears drooped. It was just like her old school. She was made fun of at every corner.

Cheyenne looked at the chinchilla and whispered, "Carrie, watch this." Cheyenne twisted her paw and the orange juice of one of the girls exploded all over her. Both of the human gossips shrieked. Cheyenne snickered at her handy work. "I think I made it clear that they shouldn't mess with you. Oh, that was rich!"

"Cheyenne, couldn't you have just told them to back off?" Jeanette asked, but she was greatly amused by her friend's handy work.

"They have thick skulls. You think they'd listen?" Cheyenne snickered. Her snickers turned to hysterical laughs, and underneath her facial fur, her skin was cherry red. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Soon, the others chorused in with giggles and snickers.

"Thanks, Cheyenne," Carrie thanked her friend while giggling.

"You know," Simon calmed down, "I think that was the same girl I was tempted to throw my orange at when you were in that situation, Cheyenne."

"Really? Oh, wow!" Cheyenne laughed. That was the day she met Fred. He caught her in his arms and her pudding with his tail. That was back when Fred was new. That girl had called Cheyenne a freak and told Fred to stay away from her. Simon called the girl an ignoramus and told her to buy a brain. Cheyenne sighed, "Oh, what a day that was!"

"They reminded me of when I was bullied at my old school," Carrie sighed in sadness, depressed by the recollection. She felt a tail coil around hers and smiled as it was the tail of her boyfriend. She tightened her tail around his. The happiness was gone in an instant. A hand closed around Carrie and Chad's entwined tails and yanked the two chinchillas upwards. It was one of the football players. Apparently, the girl who ended up covered in orange juice was his girlfriend. "Hey, put us down! Please! You're crushing our tails!"

"Listen, you little rats—" the football player began.

"Either put them down or put on your cup, scourge," Cheyenne snapped. She remained firm, calm, and serious. Her glare seemed deadly.

"Ooh," the bystanders oozed with anticipation.

"This isn't over!" the football player threw the chinchillas into Simon's mash potatoes. As the jock stormed off as Carrie started to cry.

"And tell that skank you call a girlfriend to apologize to Carrie!" Cheyenne shouted in addition.

"What a pile of dung," Simon seethed at the way the jock treated his friends. Jeanette helped Carrie and Chad out of the potatoes.

"That…was…humiliating," Carrie sniffled.

"Cheyenne, were you really going to…?" Simon began, but received a nod from Cheyenne. "I now respect you and fear you."

"She told him right. I can't believe that guy!" Jeanette growled as she helped Carrie wipe the potatoes out of her fur.

"It should have been me he was messing with. I'm the one who caused the explosion," Cheyenne claimed. "That guy was a (expletive bleep, sorry for any complications, etc)."

"Are you okay, Carrie-winkle?" Chad asked. Carrie wrapped her arms around him and sobbed with embarrassment.

"What are you all staring at?!" Cheyenne snapped at the bystanders. They all turned away. They knew of her temper and how irritable she had been ever since Mark shattered her heart. She trusted very few after being treated wrongly by so many. They saw that in her eyes.

"There, there, Carrie," Jeanette tried to soothe the chinchilla. She placed a paw on her back, not sure what else to do. "You have us, Carrie. Don't cry. Things will get better."

She had Jeanette or Cheyenne in the rest of her classes, and they helped her through the rest of the day. On the bus, Carrie was silent, only sighing every now and then. She had not been treated so poorly since she was at her old school. Back then, she was laughed at and ridiculed at very corner. When she got home, she took a bath. After drying off, with clean and fluffy fur, she sat on her bed and cried. She could not stop. The tears did not stop raining down. Connor, now standing in the doorway of her bedroom, gave her open door a knock to get his sister's attention. Carrie looked up to see her brother. He said to her, "I saw your little episode in lunch. Carrie, I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Carrie echoed in confusion. "In me?"

"You bet," Connor nodded grimly. "I thought that you learned to stick up for yourself in our old school. I guess not. What a shame. Tell you what. I'm going to help you."

"Help me? Help me how?" Carrie asked, even more confused.

"By fighting you," Connor stated in all seriousness.

"No thanks," Carrie declined.

"It wasn't an option," Connor claimed firmly. "It was a demand. You'll do what I say, Carrie Monroe. If you don't learn to stand up for yourself, you're going to get annihilated."

"You sound like Julian," Carrie scoffed on her bed. Then, it all made sense. She started to see her brother as a control freak, just like Julian. That's what he was becoming. As she thought about this, he lunged at her.

In the kitchen, Lisa suddenly heard Carrie screaming from her bedroom. She walked out to see her chinchilla daughter scamper past in absolute tears. She scurried out the front door as Connor demanded from his sister's room, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'd say Connor's trying to make a man out of Carrie," Julian slurred from the living room. Lisa rolled her eyes, picked up the phone, and dialed one of two numbers. After making the first call, she was going to call the courthouse.

At the Seville/Miller residence, Jeanette and Simon were reading together on the couch. There was a knock at the door. Jeanette got up to get it. The Chipette opened the door, and the moment she did, a white chinchilla with periwinkle glasses and tattered clothes was sobbing into her chest. Claire, who was on the phone with Lisa, walked in and saw Jeanette hugging Carrie. She spoke into the phone, "No, she's here."

After finally calming down, Carrie told her friends what happened. Jeanette spouted out, "He beat you?!"

"I can't believe this!" Simon growled in anger. Connor had always seemed like a nice chinchilla, but he was really a control freak like Julian.

"W-w-what did L-Lisa say?" Carrie sniffled to Claire. The human woman sighed.

"She said that she doesn't want to put you through whatever torture Julian and Connor make you put up with. She's divorcing Julian, and she's only taking custody of you," Claire sighed.

"She's giving up her marriage for me?" Carrie gasped.

"She also said that the spark was long gone and replaced by a fat, lazy obstacle," Claire repeated what she was told. Simon snickered at that. Claire continued, "You're her daughter, Carrie. To her, you're not just a chinchilla."

"L-Lisa…" she gasped the name of her legal guardian. She had always seen Lisa like a mother. She had always looked out for her.

"I'm really sorry, Carrie. I know you're having a rough day," Jeanette tried to console her friend.

"Connor said that I'd die if I didn't learn to stand up for myself, and he nearly killed me to make his point," Carrie sniffled. She was on the verge of tears. She let the tears fall when she felt Jeanette's warm, friendly embrace.

**Ooh. So Carrie's family life is a little on the tense side right now. How will this play out? Well, you will have to read to find out. **


	6. Connor's Apology

**Here is the 6th chapter of the story. The Monroe family will change. As the title suggests, Connor will try to reconcile with Carrie. Will she forgive him?**

**Chapter 6: Connor's Apology**

An hour later, Lisa had come over. She secretly had Carrie's things. After talking with Claire about what happened, she picked her chinchilla daughter up in her palm and nuzzled her to her face. "Carrie, I'm so sorry about your bad day." Carrie cried in Lisa's palm.

Claire said out loud, just as she and Lisa had planned, "Why not have Carrie spend the night? She can if she wants."

"P-please?" Carrie sniffled. Lisa gave a nod of approval.

Back at Carrie's house, all was not well. Julian was acting like more of a (expletive bleep, sorry for complications, etc) than usual. And Connor was caught in the crossfire. He was being thrown against walls, crushed underfoot, and Julian had even turned on the stove, placed his tail on it, and placed a pan over his tail. Connor felt like he was having a painful nightmare. And then came the police…

The following day, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Carrie all got on the bus together. Jeanette and Carrie were greeted by a confused Cheyenne. Cheyenne asked, "Why did Carrie get on here?"

"It's a long story," Carrie answered. She held her tail nervously. She had not seen Connor until they were all deep in the halls of West Eastman.

"Carrie!" Connor was calling out to her. Carrie began walking faster. Connor kept calling, "Carrie, wait! I want to talk!"

"We have nothing to talk about!" Carrie shouted back, still not looking behind her.

"Carrie!" Connor insisted.

Cheyenne, who had been walking with Carrie and Jeanette, whirled around and snapped, "Look you…oh, geez! What the heck happened to you?" Carrie turned around to see what Cheyenne was talking about. Her brother was decorated with cuts and bruises. His tail looked like it was in worse condition that it had been at the football game. He had a black eye. Parts of his snow white fur were stained red from blood loss.

"Julian happened," Connor informed them. Jeanette gasped the moment she saw him.

"Julian did that to you? _You _of all rodents?!" Carrie gasped in disbelief.

Connor nodded and added, "And last night, as he was beating me, he was arrested for animal abuse and the use if illegal substances. I've never been happier to see the police in my entire life. It was awful, sis."

"Mm, looks like karma to me," Cheyenne stated her opinion.

"How can you even stand?" Jeanette asked. She looked at Connor and was surprised that he was not wincing with every step.

"I have no idea," Connor answered. "He weighed my tail down on the lit stove."

"Karma," Cheyenne said in singsong.

"Carrie, look, you're my sister. I don't know what came over me last night. I should be looking out for you, not hurting you. I'm sorry, Carrie. How can I make it up to you?" Connor begged for his sister's forgiveness.

"You don't owe me anything. No one deserves to be treated like you were last night. You got it worse than I did," Carrie said to her brother. "I forgive you, Connor."

Jeanette smiled at the reconciling siblings. It reminded her of herself and Brittany. She beamed, "I am so happy for you guys. Well, not the abusive-addicted-father part, but you two making up. That, I like."

"Thanks, Jean," Carrie giggled. "I can't believe Julian would do this to you, Connor."

"Well, at least Lisa doesn't have to worry about this divorce," Connor shrugged. "Carrie, I am so sorry."

"I already said it was okay, Connor," Carrie insisted.

"Good. Because I'm feeling kind of woozy," Connor smiled and began to fall backwards. The girls grabbed his arms and yanked him back upright. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Jeanette said with a smile. "I wonder where Simon is. I can't wait to tell him that you two made up!"

"No one mention this to Fred. He was absent yesterday, and this is officially a bygone. I'm too lazy to tell him," Cheyenne said flatly. Jeanette giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Carrie-winkle," Chad walked up to his girlfriend and her brother.

"Look! My brother and I made up!" Carrie squeaked excitedly.

"That's awesome!" Chad exclaimed. They held paws and stared into each other's eyes. Without warning, they both leaned forward and kissed each other's lips.

"So cute!" Jeanette exclaimed. She ran down the hall to go find Simon. When she found him, she began exclaiming, "Simon, Simon! Carrie and Connor made up! Julian got arrested!"

"What? Whoa, whoa, slow down. Connor and Carrie made up?" Simon repeated. His girlfriend nodded excitedly.

Over in prison, Julian was in a cell, screaming, "I THOUGHT PEOPLE GOT PAID TO GET RID OF RATS! I WANT MY MONEY! I WANT RECOMPENSE! GIVE ME MY MONEY! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE STICK UP FOR THOSE RATS?!"

"Those _chinchillas_ are the children I always wanted," Lisa corrected her former husband. "We're through. If you can't respect them or my love for them, then I'm going to forget about you completely!"

"I WANT MY MONEY!" Julian screamed, ignoring Lisa. "I'LL BE OUT OF HERE SOON!"

At West Eastman, Alvin and Brittany were making out at Brittany's locker. Eleanor had a present for Brittany. Eleanor sang, "Oh, Brittany!"

Brittany pulled away from Alvin to see what Eleanor wanted. She saw her sister holding a cookie, and asked, "Is that for me? Will it make me fat?"

"Just take it!" Eleanor insisted.

**This is not the last chapter. I'm not sure when that will be, but it isn't now. That is for sure. **


	7. The Conclusion

**This is the last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing this. I really did. I was able to put in a lot of emotion, and pull some things from my prior Chipmunk fictions. Thank you all for reading this. It meant a lot, and I plan on putting Carrie in future fictions and maybe even my current crossover. It's because of the readers that the writer writes. This is no exception. I know that this chapter is kind of short, and I am sorry for that. However, by the end of the chapter, I hope you will understand why I wrote this chapter like I did. If not, it was to show that Carrie's life is getting better. There, we all learned something! Yay (not really)! On with the story.**

**Chapter 7: The Conclusion**

A few days later, Cheyenne was helping Carrie with her confidence. She said to the chinchilla, "You know, singing helped me with my confidence. Do any songs really catch your ear?"

"Quite a few," Carrie admitted. They were at school and it was close to the end of the day. Carrie noticed that Cheyenne seemed uncharacteristically giddy. "Is something up?"

"I told you that my sister was knocked up, right?" Cheyenne asked. The white chinchilla nodded, so she continued. "Well, my sister is bringing the baby over here to West Eastman after school! You're going to get to meet them!"

"At first, she didn't like the idea of Ashley being her sister, and now they act like they're best friends," Jeanette cut in with a giggle. "Baby Andrew is so cute! I can't wait to see him again! How is Ashley with being a teen mom?"

"Not bad," Cheyenne admitted. "She's really bouncing back after…what happened."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Jeanette smiled. She seemed pleased. She wasn't overjoyed because she bore a grudge against the father, Mark, Cheyenne's ex-boyfriend and Simon's ex-best friend for shattering their hearts. "That little guy's survival was a miracle. There's no other way to out it. He was very premature and the result of what was technically forced labor."

"Yeah. A miracle. My little nephew," Cheyenne sighed dreamily. "He's cute as a button. I can't wait to see him. Hopefully, if he is anything like Mark, he will only have his good qualities, like his dusty gray eyes, his wild imagination, his sense of humor…"

"Do you…miss him?" Carrie asked. Cheyenne gave her a look that caused her to squeak and recoil. But then, Cheyenne smiled.

"They had some really good times," Jeanette whispered in one of Carrie's big chinchilla ears.

"I can tell," Carrie whispered back. Simon, Chad, and Fred met up with their girlfriends. They went to the gym where the cheerleaders were. They founded the uniformed cheerleaders gathered around a blonde female chipmunk holding something small and wrapped in a blue blanket. The blonde chipmunk saw them and Brittany motioned for them to approach.

"These girls won't be bothering you anymore," Brittany assured in whisper. Carrie smiled and thanked her graciously.

"Cheyenne!" the blonde one greeted.

"Hey, Ashley!" Cheyenne returned the greeting and hugged her sister. She then greeted her baby nephew, "Hi, Andrew! Oh, you're getting to be so big!"

Andrew was a chipmunk with blonde hair and fur. He had his father's dusty gray eyes and enormous chipmunk cheeks (naturally).

"Oh, Ashley, this is Cheyenne and Jeanette's friend, Carrie," Brittany introduced the chinchilla to her friend.

"N-nice to meet you," Carrie stammered.

"Nice to meet you, too," Ashley nodded. She would have shaken Carrie's paw, but her son was occupying her arms. Carrie felt Chad wrap an arm around her. Their tails became entwined. Ashley made an observation. "Oh, I see you have a boyfriend!"

"That's Chad, also known as 'Captain Snuggly'," Simon informed Ashley.

"And Carrie is Carrie-winkle," Jeanette added.

"Aww! That's just adorable!" Ashley oozed at the affection.

"Thank you. I just love Carrie. I don't see why she had so few friends in her old school," Chad claimed. The white chinchilla giggled in his arms.

"Carrie's older brother, Connor, is on the football team," Brittany informed Ashley.

"Wow, really? A lot has happened since I had Andrew and had to drop out," Ashley responded. She looked to her baby and said, "But it was worth it, you cutie, you! You're such an adorable chipmunk! I took a bullet to get you. Otherwise, you'd be younger and probably bigger!"

"He's so cute!" cheerleaders all around them were saying.

Not long later, Carrie, Connor, and Chad entered the Monroe residence. Lisa greeted them, "Hey, kids. Hello, Chad."

"Hi, Mrs. Monroe," Chad politely returned the greeting. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful, Chad. Thank you," Lisa replied. In her mind, she was thinking, _I'm so glad that Carrie's first boyfriend is such a nice boy._

Carrie was glad about that, too. She had great friends, a boyfriend, Brittany got the bullies to leave her alone, and Julian was gone. Her life took a huge turn for the better, and she would always be glad for that. She thanked her lucky stars and whatever divine force was watching over her everyday.


End file.
